


Bleed

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Character Bleed, F/M, POV Second Person Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have this theory about Lee. With his more recent characters, it's much more noticeable. You think his characters are affecting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesavagessin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesavagessin/gifts).



> This is dedicated to/inspired by the ideas of my darling friend Libby, the lucky fuck that got to meet Lee at SXSW.

You’re both getting ready for a nice dinner out, side-by-side in the bathroom. Lee’s shaving and you’re putting on makeup, and the whole thing is so shockingly domestic for the two of you that it makes you crack a smile. He glances over at you and raises an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, finishing off his face. You wait to answer him until he’s washed off the shaving cream.

“This. Us. I don’t know; it’s just funny.”

He cocks his eyebrow further but doesn’t say anything. As he goes into the other room to put on a dress shirt, you watch him, tilting your head to get a better view.

You have this theory about Lee. You first noticed it a few months after you started dating, but it wasn’t until he got back from New Zealand that you were sure of your theory. When Lee gets too deep into a character, he starts acting like that character in real life. The way he walks and how he holds himself and even how he talks; it all changes when he spends too much time in one character. With his more recent characters, it’s much more noticeable. An elven king, an alien warlord, and a sociopath aren’t the gentlest or nicest of characters, and you think they’ve started rubbing off on Lee. He walks with more elegance. He has much better posture. He’s more calculating than feeling. He’s always had a thing for staring, but now he likes to keep eye contact with you whenever he can. The changes are slight but they’re still there, and you’re not sure if all of this is a good thing or a bad thing yet.

That night, you’re out at dinner with him and a few other people and the whole time he’s tracing shapes on your inner thigh and glancing your way when the conversation is focused elsewhere. Lee looks at you with a thin smile and dilated eyes as you finish your meal and make polite conversation. He answers when addressed directly but otherwise stays quiet.

_He’s so fucking horny right now_ , you think, smiling to yourself. You bet if you looked down at him you’d see him getting hard through his pants. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t turned on too, with his fingers three inches from your clit, drawing figure eights against your thigh, but you at least try to keep talking to the other people present.

As dessert is put down on the table, the other people start talking to each other about something you can’t even hear. You notice with pleasure that nobody at the table is looking at you and Lee. Making sure to not show anything on your face just in case, you slip your hand over and ghost it over his knee and slowly up his leg. Lee sits up straight in his chair and clears his throat in surprise, looking over at you with pupils blown and eyebrows high.

Your hand stops a few inches from where he wants it to be and you squeeze his leg, making him bite his lip and look down to hide his pained expression. You smile as you hear him mutter _fuck_ a few times.

Lee looks over at you with hatred and adoration. You smile and raise an eyebrow, challenging him.

“I think there’s a coat closet in the lobby,” he mutters, keeping his head down so only you can see his face. You shake your head and cross your legs, leaning back into your seat. Picking up your spoon, you keep eye contact with him as you take a bite of the dessert, and he watches your mouth the whole time, biting his lip again.

“You keep biting your lip like that, you’ll start bleeding,” you say, licking a bit of whip cream off the corner of your mouth.

You all finish dinner and stand to leave and you agree that yes, you all should get together again soon. The others all leave and Lee comes back to stand beside you as you wait for the car he just called for. As you stand there, he puts his arm around you and you can feel the heat radiating off him even through both your clothes. His hand is tight on your waist and you smile because you know that his cool confidence is thinly veiling his desperation.

As you wait for the car to pull up, he turns to you and kisses you slowly, right below your ear on your jawbone. Anyone who happened to look at you two would think it was a sweet gesture, though you can feel him running his tongue lightly along your skin.

He moves up to your ear and speaks lowly, his breath hot against the gooseflesh on your neck.

“You’ve been very bad tonight. You’re going to pay for that.”

Your stomach drops and you bite your lip to keep from making any noise. You turn your head and look up at him, seeing that his confidence is waning and more than anything he looks really desperate, like he’d start begging you right here on the curb if the car took too long to get here.

“What, you can dish it but you can’t take it? Maybe next time I should do more than grab your leg and see what you do then, hmm?”

He swallows hard and tightens his grip on your waist.

The car pulls up and Lee opens the door for you like he’s a gentleman and the two of you ride home in silence, save for the driver asking how dinner was and if you wanted to stop anywhere before going home. Lee is polite and straightforward and he has one arm around the back of your seat, possessive but not actually touching you.

When you get home, you walk in front of Lee, swaying your hips a little more than you usually do, and you can’t help thinking about that character bleed thing and how being a cock tease earlier will probably make for angrier sex than usual. The two of you are usually at least a little rough, but you know in this mood Lee’s out for blood and you’re up for anything.

You step inside the house before him and hear him stop once the door is closed. The lights are still off and the silence is static and you wait for him to say something, anything. Lee walks up behind you and you wait for him to touch you, but instead he just speaks.

“Strip.”

You’re confused, since earlier he was acting like he was about to explode and now he’s ready to go slow, but you reach around and unzip your dress slowly, slipping it off your shoulders and onto the ground. You unhook your bra but Lee stops you there, putting his hands on your hips and kissing where your neck meets your shoulder. He makes a noise as he kisses you, almost like a deep humming, and it vibrates your skin and you feel it in your throat and your stomach and your clit. You close your eyes and melt back against his chest and in his arms as one of his hands move up to your breast, still covered by your bra, and palms it.

Lee ghosts his lips up your neck to just above your ear.

“I want to make you come,” he says against your skin. You bring your hand up to the one still on your hip and link your fingers in his. You squeeze his hand, begging him to get started. Taking that as his cue, he spins you around to face him and picks you up, his hands on your ass and your legs around his waist.

One of his hands goes up your bare back as the two of you kiss, and his tongue is swirling around yours in your mouth. He pulls back and you almost follow him forward, but he grabs a handful of your hair and gently but firmly pulls your head back so you’re looking at the ceiling. Starting at the top of your sternum, he licks a wide straight line up your neck and then, tilting his head, bites your neck just above your quickening pulse.

“Fuck, Lee,” you say, your breathing getting heavy. He kisses the spot he just bit, now walking toward the bedroom the two of you share but only making it to the wall by the door. The drywall is cold against your bare back and you’re arching away from it and into Lee and he’s going back and forth between biting a spot on your neck and then kissing it lightly, and you’re running your hands through his hair so much you’re sure it’s sticking out in all directions now. Somewhere in there Lee pulls your bra off and throws it behind him, but you’re not certain on when that happens or the details of that, since you’re more focused on what his lips and tongue and hands are currently doing to you.

When you finally get to the bedroom, Lee puts you on the bed and then steps back to take off his own clothes, but part of the way through messily unbuttoning his dress shirt he stops and looks at you. Not even waiting for him to say it, you stand up in front of him and strip him, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time. Lee looks so pleased with himself and with you, and you just smile at him as you unbutton his shirt and slip it off him.

Once you unbutton his pants, you hook your fingers on his underwear as well and slip them both off. He steps out of them and now the only clothes between the two of you are your panties, but Lee looks like he’s already taking care of that as he kneels in front of you. He slides them down your thighs, running his hands over as much skin as he can, and when they’re at your knees he pushes you back onto the bed, stands, and pulls your panties off in one swift move, leaving you with your legs in the air and him looking down at you, smiling slyly.

Before you can say anything he’s on his knees again and he’s kissing up your inner thigh and easing your legs apart, both hands on your ass and spreading your legs for him. He hovers just above your cunt, pausing. You’re pretty sure you might start screaming if he pauses for too much longer.

“You’re so wet for me,” he says. Leaning in, he licks a thick line up your cunt, flicking his tongue at your clit. Your entire body reacts at that, shuddering and spreading for him further. His stubble rubs against your inner thigh and that alone has you grabbing at his hair and making noise for him, urging him to do more.

He brings one hand around and two fingers enter you as he sucks your clit into his mouth, lightly biting it and swirling his tongue around it, sending electricity though your nerves. Lee’s fingers move in and out of you, not quite hitting the spot he knows makes you scream.

His fingers and his tongue and his stubble and the damn sensuality of the whole thing is about to send you over the edge, but then Lee pulls back from your clit and starts speaking, his voice deep and smooth and charged, “What do you want me to do?”

“Lee, please, more,” you say,

“More what?” he says, slowing his fingers down but now going deeper and hitting you right in the spot that makes you start seeing stars.

“Make me come.”

You don’t see but hear him smile, almost laughing as he does, and then his fingers speed up again and he sucks your clit back into his mouth and he’s hitting every nerve in your body and the stars you see go supernova as you melt in his hands and are left gasping for air.

It’s been a minute or maybe an hour and some-fucking-how you’re still desperate for more and he’s laying half beside half on top of you, his cock hard against your thigh and his arm braced above your head. He kisses your neck and reaches between you, spreading your legs with one hand. Two fingers tease your now-dripping entrance while Lee’s thumb circles your clit and his lips press firmly on yours before he pulls his head back to stare down at you.

“Look at me,” he says. His voice is firm and demanding. “Keep your eyes open and on me. I want you to see me make you come.”

You open your eyes and look at him and he’s looking at you with adoration in his eyes and a curse on the tip of his tongue. His fingers curl inside you and your back arches, but you keep eye contact.

“Good,” he says, cracking a smile.

Lee’s wicked fingers moving in and out of you and his eyes cutting through yours is enough to draw you to the edge again, but as you near orgasm he stops and positions himself on top of you, drawing your legs up and around his waist.

When he finally enters you, it’s slow and gentle and he kisses you on the neck after letting out the most obscene moan you’ve ever heard come out of him. His kiss turns into a bite as you adjust to his size and he begins to move, drawing out every noise he can.

“That’s it, baby,” he says into your ear, “Make noise for me.”

You’re scratching at his back as each thrust hits deeper and deeper and you feel like you’re wound tighter and tighter and you’re moaning and making noise and at this point you’d do whatever he says as long as he doesn’t stop moving.

You throw your head back and he puts his hand in your hair and grips it and kisses your exposed neck, keeping his pace slow and agonizing.

“Eyes open,” he says, the strength of his command undermined by the weakness of his silk voice.

“Fuck you,” you say, complying. He smiles and his hips jerk forward and he’s barely holding himself back. At this point it’s probably painful for him to keep moving this slow, and you don’t know what’s holding him back besides his sheer stubbornness and obsession with keeping eye contact. The game he’s playing is unbelievably frustrating and exasperating and you just need him to go faster, harder, deeper, _please._

“Faster, please, Lee,” you say, and that, combined with the pleading look you give him makes him finally give in and speed up, and he’s hitting you deeper than his fingers could and you’re both about to come apart together and this fucker is grinning and you’d smack him if you weren’t currently clenching around him and letting out a noise like you’ve been shot as you come for him again. You bring your legs up higher, changing the angle slightly, and that’s what makes Lee’s rhythm waver until he finally spills into you with one deep final thrust.

He collapses beside you as you both come down from the high you’re on. The only noise in the room is the panting and gasping coming from the two of you as you both try to see straight and form logical thoughts. After a few minutes of euphoric silence, something comes to your mind.

“Lee, sweetheart, darling, light of my life,” you say half-sarcastically, turning your head to face his, “I think your characters are affecting you.”

“You think so?” he says, pulling you closer to him and kissing your neck and shoulder and breast.

“I do,” you say. “I think they’ve made you more intense, especially during sex.”

“Huh,” he says. He pulls you even closer and begins tracing circles on your hipbone. “Well, how about next time, you can be totally in charge?”

You smile at him and he kisses you deeply, thoughts of being in charge of him and making him stare and _next time_ coming to your mind.


End file.
